


Thunderstorm

by MrBreadMan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Glimbow, Glimbow Freedom, OverprotectiveGeorge, Sorceress Glimmer, queen glimmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-30 05:40:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20809454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrBreadMan/pseuds/MrBreadMan
Summary: Glimmer is Queen and Bow her boyfriend.His dads are visiting the castle.Castaspella joins eventually.





	Thunderstorm

**Author's Note:**

> The story takes place after season 3, but it is about a year after.  
Glimmer and Bow just became a couple recently.
> 
> i am not native english, so there are probably mistakes...feel free to point them out
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own She-ra nor the characters, I just love the show and because of that I created this fanfiction

Glimmer listened to the concerns of people in the throne room as usual. Bow was always somewhere near and got something related to her work done. 

The general updated the Queen just on the current situations of the agriculture as two new people stepped into the room. 

With every second it was getting harder for Glimmer to concentrate on the general's report, because the certain two people who just stepped in were happen to be Bow"s dads. Her eyes searched for Bow but he was no where to be seen.  
Finally the general finshed and bowed. 

The next ones greeted the Queen unusually: "We are allowed to be here, are we?"  
Glimmer giggled: "Of course! Bow has to be around here somewhere. I will search for him right away!" 

Just as she was ready to teleport, George interrupted her with requesting: "No problem. We will wait till everyone is done and then we can look for Bow together."  
"Oh, sure.", agreed Glimmer, but she also really didn't. The presence of Bow's parents, who had obviously a-not-so-well picture of her, freaked her out.  
"But I need to impress them, she told herself, I can't give in now."

Glimmer felt the critical eyes of the men burning on her skin but she chose to ignore it. But luckily she was done very soon, so she was able to escape this act of torture. 

The moment the last visitor left the room, Glimmer sat up immediately and announced: "Let's go find Bow!" 

His fathers didn´t say much since they arrived and Glimmer chose not to complain about it. But while they were walking down the hallways, they asked: 

"So it is only Bow and you here?"  
"Well, Adora too."  
"How is she?"  
"Great!", said Glimmer reliefed.  
The fathers finally thought about something else then watching her every move.

They finally reached the chambers of Bow.  
Glimmer knocked and shouted: "Your dads are waiting in the hallways, come on!"

Bow greeted his parents happily, but surprisingly. He needed to know: "Why are you here?"  
"We wanted to visit you and see how you live!" 

After a short glance exchange with his girlfriend, he agreed. 

Lance clapped his hands and was excited: "Show us everything."

Glimmer shrugged and explained: "Are you sure about that?" 

Glimmer, who was never a fan of tours, had to give in and showed the men around. They ended at the royal liberary.  
"And this is the royal liberary. But it is actually just an ancient collection of my dad's old books." 

Lance asked: "How did it come that he had enough books to fill a library?"  
"He was a great sorcerer. He wanted to improve his skills, but he already studied most of the well-known books. So he started collecting.", explained Glimmer neutrally.

"Were you two close?"  
Glimmer looked closely at Lance, who had asked the question. She shrugged: "I guess."  
Bow was confused and nudged her. Glimmer gave him a challenging angry look after that. 

"How long is he already gone?"  
"Twelve years...", sighed Glimmer sadly. Bow interrupted the conversation and added: "You need to see my room from the inside!" 

They agreed on doing that. George and Lance were stunnd by the look of his room. It was huge, had a waterfall and way too many cristals.  
While they were occupied, Glimmer was reliefed. She was just about to relax completly till someone knocked at the door.  
After a few seconds the person let herself in.

"Auntie? What are you doing here?", asked the Queen and she really wanted to know.  
Castaspella cheered: "Do I need an excuse to visit my favourite niece? Oh and who are these handsome gentlemen?"

"These are my dads."  
The moment they looked up, Bow introduced: "That is Castaspella from Mysticor. She is Glimmer's aunt." 

"Amazing!", cheered Casta and greeted each of them with a handshake, "I never heard about you!"  
"We neither; but later is better than never."

Glimmer leaned onto Bow and mumbled: "This is gonna be a disaster..."

Castaspella was speaking to the men not for long before she let the young couple know: "How about we eat dinner together today? It will be great!" 

"Sure! You are free to pick the menu.", explained Glimmer. 

George and Lance agreed on that and left the room.  
After that Castaspella immediately turned to Bow and asked: "How come you never talked about your parents?"  
"I guess, I never really came up?", lied Bow.  
"Because of course I would have like to meet them earlier!"  
"You do?"  
"Of course I do.", agreed the head sorceress again. 

"Well they are here now! You can ask them anything you want.", suggested Bow with a hint.

Glimmer and Bow were left alone in her room for a moment shortly before dinner.

"Casta and my dads seem to come along just fine."  
"Yeah, I just hope not too well."  
"I don't understand."  
"I don't want to agrue against three people in a fight. One is enough, you know what I mean?"

"I don't think it will come to this. About what could we all arguing about anyway?"

The questioning of George and Lance didn't continue through dinner. But suddenly they heard thunder and soon it was clear that there was a storm coming up.  
"We can stay at Brightmoon tonight, right?", asked Castaspella.  
"Sure.", agreed Glimmer, "We just have to figure out a room for you two."  
"They can have my bed.", suggested Bow with no second thoughts.

"That is very nice of you, Bow. But what about you?", asked George who was a kind of confused.  
Lance suggested: "Maybe Glimmer could share her room."  
George disagreed immediately: "No!"

"Well that was a clear answer.", mumbled Glimmer.  
Castaspella tried to explain: "Although, I can't disagree with something I don't know about. And we can't control it either way." 

Lance added: "And since we would be in the room next to you..."

Bow defended them appalled: "What do you think we are doing?"  
"You tell me.", responded Casta with a knowing glance.  
Glimmer interrupted: "Okay! It will just be normal sleepover. Like it was for years. No need to worry about anything." 

Castaspella shrugged with a smile, during Lance didn't seem to be completely convinced and George face stayed unreadable. 

Bow suggested: "I wouldn't care to sleep in the guest room or in Adora's room though."  
George finally said something: "The guest room seems fine by me."  
"Then it is settled."

After dinner Bow was about to follow Glimmer into her room, but George laid a hand on his shoulder: "What did we say?"  
Bow put his dads hand down and explained: "Yeah, I know. But I won't go to sleep right now."  
George still didn't look convinced, so Bow added: "Do you want to stay too?"

George nodded but Lance shook his head. Glimmer, who overheard the conversation considering she had not closed the door behind her, opened her door to let his parents in. 

The evening was very uneventful. Bow was scribbling notes while Glimmer was reading a book. They sat on the couch right next to the window. 

George mostly stared at them and Lance was desperatly trying to start a conversation to distract him. But he failed at that.  
So the men sat on chairs and were only watching them for most of the time.

Bow wrote on his paper: "I am really sorry for my dads."  
Glimmer used magic to move his pen to write: "Like we won't notice when they stare at us."  
And that way they continued to speak without his parents noticing.  
"Actually it´s more George."  
"Yeah, I already noticed too.", responded Glimmer and shortly looked up to the men.

She smiled and wrote: "How about we freak them out?"  
"What are you planning?"  
"Nothing much. A brief kiss or something."  
"I don't think that is a great idea. They will probably stay then even longer in Bright Moon."  
"You have a point. But we have to do something."

"What are you reading?"  
"No idea."  
"I guessed so, because the book is upside down."  
"If I turn it around your dads will laugh at me." 

Bow giggled and Glimmer blushed shyly.  
She closed the book instead and asked the men directly: "How is your evening?"

"What are you doing?"  
"Nothing special..", answered Glimmer.  
"What is on that paper?" 

"Why do you want to know?", asked Bow curiously.  
George explained: "You were staring at that piece the whole time. And this book was only cover."

Glimmer ignored the last part and suggested: "We will tell what is on the paper when you tell us why you are actually here." 

Lance stated: "Well George is just a little bit worried."  
The other father admitted: "I still have to get used to the thought about you dating a Princess. But I know myself that the things I did go a little bit out of hand." 

Glimmer nodded reliefed and told them calmly: "We wrote each other messages on the paper. Just about this topic."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I can move objects without touching them for example this pen.", cleared Glimmer.

George sighed and decided: "Sorry for being a jerk, we will be leaving."  
Lance stayed a little it longer and asked sarcasticly while trying to keep his voice down: "Thunderstorms are scary. You better keep an eye on Glimmer then. I can trust you rught?"

And of course was Bow reliable.

**Author's Note:**

> Glimmer has magical powers and she already trained them, I want it be canon, so it is in my story.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
